marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norman Osborn (Earth-26496)
| Relatives = Emily Osborn (wife); Harry Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-26496 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 185 lbs (84 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Separated | Occupation = Fugtive; former CEO/owner of Oscorp, crimelord, professional criminal mastermind | Education = | Origin = exposure to a chemical formula to increase strength and intelligence, Osborn became the Green Goblin as well as criminally insane. | PlaceOfBirth = Hartford, Connecticut | Creators = Greg Weisman | First = | Last = | Quotation = The Green Goblin doesn't take orders from insects. The Green Goblin SWATS THEM INTO OBLIVION! | Speaker = Green Goblin | HistoryText = Norman Osborn is a ruthless businessman, inventor, gifted chemist, and Founder/Head of OsCorp. Norman was a cold and unloving father toward his son, Harry; Norman either contemptuously dismisses Harry, or lashes out at him in fury. He even expresses disapproval and neglets Harry for his not getting offered for the ESU lab job and telling him to man up to get what he wants. Bent on being the number one in weapons tech, Norman embezzled the designs of Adrian Toomes and then tipped Big Man on the technology created by TRI-CORP on shipment. As a result, Norman considers Big Man's deal, with him receiving guinea pigs for his illegal experiments in return for the created supervillains to distract Spider-Man from Big Man's operations. Although Osborn may be deceitful and rude with a dash of ungratefulness, he does show concern for those close to him. In the 7th episode "Catalysts", the Green Goblin mysteriously appears and attempted in vain to overthrow the Big Man before Spider-Man intervened. After the Goblin caused the accident that warped Octavius' mind, Norman was suspected by both Spider-Man and the Big Man for being the Green Goblin due to the fact that all the Goblin's actions were somewhat beneficial to him: overthrowing the Big Man (Norman would not have to conduct more experiments) and creating Dr. Octopus in order to obtain the silence of the timid scientist. Bent on finding out the truth after learning the "Globulin Green" vial is missing and tied to his "benefactor", Norman tells Hammerhead he is determined to unmask the Goblin at any cost. However, when it is revealed to Spider-Man that Green Goblin is actually Norman's son Harry, Norman is grieved by the mess Harry has become and pleads for Spider-Man not to take him to the authorities. He tells Spider-Man that the injections of Gobulin Green must have created an alter ego for Harry, which eliminated business rivals to Norman in a subconscious desire to become a man and please his father. The next day, Norman embarks on a tour to Europe with Harry so he can relax and forget about his addiction to the formula. In the second season, Harry returns as well as the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin appears in a three episode story arc at the season finale. He is set to create Mark Allen into Molten Man, trap Spidey in the Vault and finally Spider-Man discovers his identity. At the end of the episode "Accomplices" Harry Osborn is seen removing a floor board in his room reveling four vials of "Globulin Green" behind Harry a shadow of the Green Goblin is seen. As well at the end of the following episode "Gangland," Tombstone after being released from bail walks into his office talking to someone about Hammerhead's recent betrayal. It shows that he is talking to the Green Goblin who reveals to him that he was behind the meeting of Tombstone, Silvermane and Doctor Octopus and that he is the new Big Man while laughing hysterically. It is eventually revealed that Norman Osborn was actually the Green Goblin throughout the series. Norman had framed his own son, and had hired the Chameleon to pose as Norman in both "Reaction" and "Final Curtain". In the same episode, Norman is defeated by Spider-Man; he crashes into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs and supposedly dies. In the last scene of "Final Curtain", we see that Norman Osborn survived the crash and is at an airport posing as a Mr. Roman. | Powers = *'Genius Intelligence': Globulin Green has enhanced Osborn's mental capacities and creative talents. Although Osborn was highly intelligent before and was a gifted inventor and chemist, the formula pushed his intellect well into the realm of genius. *'Superhuman Strength': Globulin Green has foritifed Osborn's musculature, connective tissue, and bone structure, granting him superhuman strength. At his peak, he possesses sufficient strength to lift approximately 9 tons. *'Superhuman Speed': Norman can run and move at speeds beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina': Globulin Green has also increased the overall efficiency of Osborn's musculature. As a result, his muscles produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of normal humans. He can physically exert himself at peak efficiency for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood starts to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability': Globulin Green has also fortified all of Osborn's bodily tissues, making them tougher and more resistant to injury than normal humans. While Osborn can be injured by something along the lines of a knife or bullet composed of conventional material, he is very resistant to great impact forces and blunt trauma. He can withstand powerful impacts, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhuman enemy, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': If Osborn does sustain injury, his body's increased metabolism allows him to heal damaged tissue much faster and more extensively than a normal human is capable of. He can heal from injuries that would prove lethal to an ordinary human. For example, Osborn survived crashing into a water tower full of pumpkin bombs without sustaining any visible injury. *'Superhuman Agility': Norman's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. | Abilities = Genius Level Intellect: Aside from his physical advantages, the serum also greatly enhanced Norman's already highly above average intellect, making him a true genius capable of making progress in advanced areas of genetics, robotics, engineering, and applied chemistry that most professional scientists can scarcely comprehend. Expert Marksman: As the Green Goblin, Norman used various handheld throwing weapons such as explosives and razor projectiles which he would throw with great aim rarely ever missing his target. He is also a skilled sharpshooter with various firearms. Skilled Combatant: He is a skilled unarmed combatant that is capable of using most weapons proficiently. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The Green Goblin's costume incorporated chain mail in the tunic, giving him further protection from high impacts, such as the punches or kicks inflicted during his battles with Spider-Man. | Transportation = *'Goblin Glider': The Green Goblin rides on what he calls his "goblin glider" (that he created), capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. It is capable of supporting about 400 lbs including Norman's weight (and far more for very brief periods of time). Top speed and a full normal load will exhaust the fuel supply in about one hour. The main microprocessor assisted manual controls are behind the head of the glider, and later modifications added voice-activated radio-linked controls integrated into the Green Goblin's mask. The goblin glider is steered primarily, however, by the weight and attitude of its rider. The Green Goblin's boots lock into the stirrups of the glider electromagnetically. | Weapons = *'Explosives': The Green Goblin has created and utilized various concussive, incendiary, and other specialized explosives in his career, most in the form of miniature jack-o'lanterns. The Goblin usually carries these in his glider. These all emit a sound similar to a shriek when they explode. ::*'Incendiary': The incendiary grenades ignite almost soundlessly and release enough heat to melt through a three-inch thick sheet of steel. ::*'Smoke/Gas': He also carries a variety of smoke and gas-emitting bombs, which are surrounded by a light plastic mantle that flutter like a wraith when the bomb is thrown. Other gas bombs emit hallucinogenic gases, and others release a specially concocted gas that can neutralize Spider-Man's spider sense for a limited period of time. *'Flying Razor Bats': The Green Goblin sometimes throws razor sharp bat shaped projectiles which can slice into or ram and impale themselves into opponents. *'Electrical Discharges': The Green Goblin's gloves are interwoven with microcircuit-conducting filaments capable of high-frequency electrical power from rechargeable power packs in both his glove cuffs and costume tunics. They have the capacity to discharge for up to five minutes of sustained fire before depleting their power supplies. | Notes = This show's version of Norman has the mainstream version's hairstyle and appearance, but with a personality similar to that of the Ultimate version. The Green Goblin wears a costume similar to his normal counterpart, but with some differences, including the lack of gloves, thick battle boots, a flying cap and a pumpkin that connects a tunic to his costume. He also lacks a bag, with the weapons being stored in the glider like in the first Spider-Man film. The Goblin is shown in the show as extremely psychopathic, even more so than the other media adaptions, harkening more to his original appearance from the Ditko era, though it appears that, unlike other version of the Green Goblin, he isn't actually insane but merely acting. However, their will be points in the series where it is shown that Norman may not know when he is the Goblin at times and might actually have a Goblin persona. The Green Goblin here is shown more akin to his movie counterpart in terms of personality and murderously. His glider launches an assortment of weapons, including pumpkin grenades (which make a distinct "POW!" sound upon detonation), high velocity razors, extremely strong restraining goo, and a blade shaped like a forked tounge. | Trivia = * Norman's (or possibly Oscorp's) operating system of choice appears to be a Linux distribution. }} Category:Goblins Category:Osborn Family Category:Characters that can break Fourth Wall Category:Terrorists Category:Millionaires Category:Scientists Category:Legally Deceased Category:Goblin Formula Category:Geniuses Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Geneticists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Regeneration Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Insanity